Some conventional aerosol can assemblies include a can body, a cap coupled to the can body, a nozzle disposed in the cap, and an inner container, such as a bag. A product is disposed in the bag, and the plenum outside of the bag is pressurized. Accordingly, upon creating an opening by actuating the nozzle, product is dispensed out of the can. In many popular configurations, an end of the bag is disposed in the coupling or seam between the nozzle and the cap, and in other prior art references the bag is disposed in the coupling or seam between the cap and the can body.
Bags are often formed of a nylon material having good barrier properties to common propellants, such as propane or isobutene. Because conventional bags are prone to damage if not within a particular humidity range, the bags may be damaged while being inserted through the top opening in the cap, which typically is smaller than the bag diameter. Also, conventional bags are prone to being ruptured in some conventional processes in which bags are formed as part of a seam or crimp—either between the cap and nozzle assembly or between the cap and body.